


Imagination

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [166]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is in trouble, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination

“Wedge, get out of the way. I have to kill Wes.” Luke was looking fiercer than any of the Rogues had ever seen him. He had obviously been working on perfecting his death-glare because it was a thing of beauty, unless you were pierced by it as Wes was currently.

Wedge shook his head, frowning, “Sorry, Luke, but I can’t let that happen. You know Command would be upset and you’d be charged with murdering a junior officer, and then you know what would happen? I’d be stuck with the command of these reprobates. No joy there, boss.”

Luke leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest, “So let me hurt him a little. He could lose a limb or two.” He shrugged and glanced at Hobbie, “Klivian does fine with replacements, so I’m sure Janson could get used to it too.”

“Hey!” Hobbie growled, annoyed, “Leave me out of this.”

Wedge was nodding, “That may be true, but that would still get you into enough trouble to leave me in charge and I’m not ready for that.”

Wes rolled his eyes, “I don’t see what the big deal is. It isn’t as though I did anything with permanent consequences.” He leaned out of reach of the irate pilot.

“Luke, calm down, you can’t kill Wes, or maim him. You’ll just have to get revenge the old fashioned way; by being a sneaky bastard and getting him back when he least expects it.” Wedge nodded sagely.

“But I’ll expect it now.” Wes frowned, sure he was missing something, but Luke perked up slightly.

“Exactly. My revenge could come at any moment or take days,” Luke smirked, “I like the idea of you wondering when I might strike.” He ruffled his hair, a deep shade of red caused by Wes’ prank. “I’ve got to go, lots of thinking to do.” Luke took off down the corridor, leaving the Rogues to stare after him for a few moments before they all turned to Wes.

Wes shrugged, “Don’t look at me. If he wants to try getting me back he is welcome to try, but I doubt that I’ll need to worry that much. Jedi lack imagination for these kinds of things.”


End file.
